Fashionista Time Traveler
by tremwaterz
Summary: What if instead of Max, Victoria got rewind powers? Follow the adventures of Victoria Chase as she makes it through the hardest week of her life. With the threat if a tornado on the way to destroy Arcadia Bay, what does our hero do? The answer would be various different things that don't help the situation at all.
1. One: It's Fucking Red

It was after photography class. I walked down the hall towards the bathrooms. Somehow, I'd smudged my lipstick. I couldn't walk around this school unless I was the absolute image of perfection. Smudged lipstick was most definitely _not_ perfection. I walked into the bathroom. Some loser had drawn a crown, glasses, and a mustache on the mirror.

 _This school is full of idiots._

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of color. When I turned, I saw a blood orange butterfly coming out of a window.

"Shut up, it's fucking red,"a voice in my head said.

 _Now is not the time for memes._

I followed the butterfly to a bucket of water. I smiled at it and moved my hand towards it. It moved to stand on my finger. I smiled at it.

"Hey, little guy. What are you doing in here?"

The bathroom door swung open all of a sudden. A girl with blue hair walked in, she glanced around before beginning to mumble something. I couldn't place where from, but I knew her. Nathan walked in a few moments after her.

"You got the money?"

"I told you, I'm getting it."

"Why the fuck would you show up without the money I asked?"Nathan demanded.

"Look, just give me the shit and I'll get you the money."

"No way. You must be out of your goddamn mind if you think I'm gonna do that."

The girl pulled out a gun and pointed it at him. "Hand it over."

"Look, no one needs to get shot. Just chill out."

"Chill out? I'm perfectly chill! Just hand it over already!"

Time seemed to slow down. Nathan lunged forward. At the same time, the girl pulled the trigger. I stuck a hand out, my mouth open in a silent scream. Suddenly, I was back in photography class.

 _No way. No fucking way._

"Hey, Vic,"Taylor whispered,"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little dizzy."

 _This is crazy. This can't be real. If it is, I know what's going to happen. Taylor's going to throw a paper ball at Kate, my phone's going to ring, then Hipster McSelfie is going to take a picture._

It all happened exactly like I predicted. This was real. Nathan was going to get shot. I had to change that. I raised my hand.

"Mr. Jefferson?"

"Yes?"

"May I go to the restroom?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

I stood up and walked out of the room. I tried to keep a relaxed pace as I walked down the hall. It was hard when you just realized you could reverse time and your best friend was about to get shot.

 _Come on, you need a plan._

I stood in the bathroom trying to come up with a plan. All those years of math teaching problem solving techniques never helped me on bit. In the end, I got scared and smashed the fire alarm with my hand bag.

 _I'm sorry, Louis Vuitton, but this is more important than cute purses._

I pressed the fire alarm before the girl could shoot Nathan. That gave him enough time to run out of the bathroom. When they were both gone, I walked out of the bathroom. Principal Wells raised an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything. I walked over to him.

"Excuse me,"I said,"but I just saw girl with a gun. If you can't keep this school safe, I can have you fired."

"I'm sorry, Miss Chase. I assure you, we'll take care of the issue. We'll check the security cameras."

"If this happens again, you can guarantee a call from my parents."

He nodded.

I turned around on my heel and walked out the door. Taylor and Courtney were waiting for me outside.

"Where have you been? We've been looking, like, everywhere for you!"Taylor said, grabbing me by the arm.

"Nowhere important. Let's go."

We walked off towards the dorms. I sat between them on the steps. Then, of course, Max Caulfield walked over. It wasn't surprising. I mean, she lived there, too. I was having a bad day, and on bad days, I'm a bitch. Then again, I'm always a bitch."

"Oh, look. It's Max Caulfield. The selfie ho of Blackwell. What a lame gimmick. Even Mark- Mr. Jefferson falls for your waif hipster bullshit. 'The Daguerreian Procces, Sir!' You could barely even say that. I guess you got your meds filled. Since you know all the answers, guess you'll have to find another way into the dorm. We ain't moving. Oh wait! Hold that pose. So original. Don't worry, Max. I'll put a vintage filter on it right before I post it all over social medias. Now, why don't you go fuck your selfie?"

After the daily roast of Max Caulfield, I sat back on the steps. Courtney and Taylor laughed. We resumed our talk about the End of the World party on Friday until the sprinklers turned on.

"What the hell? Are you kidding? Look at this..."

"Chill, Victoria. It's just water-"

"Yeah, water on cashmere! Do you know how much this fucking outfit cost?

"You look... great."

"I can't even chill on the steps..."

 _Oh wait. Rewind. Duh._

Instead of sitting back on the steps, I just leaned against the door, blocking her if she found a way up the stairs. When the water turned on, Taylor and Courtney were the only ones that got water on them. I was perfectly safe and dry.

Eventually, I grew tired of dealing with those idiots. I went out to the parking lot. I sat in the front seat of my car and pulled out my phone. After a few minutes, I heard talking. I glanced up to see Warren and Max talking. For whatever reason, I decided to spare them. For now. As I sat, I noticed the blue haired girl from the bathroom stomping over towards me. She flung the car door open.

"Look, bitch. My step dad tells me someone saw me in the bathroom with Prescott. Forget everything and maybe I'll let you live."

"Excuse me?"

"If you tell anyone, you're dead."

"And if you lay a hand on me, you're dead."

She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me up. "Say that again. I dare you."

"Leave her alone!"

Nathan tackled her to the ground. While she was still confused, he jumped up and climbed into my car. I slid into the driver's seat and pressed the button to start the engine. Within seconds, we were on our way out of the parking lot.

"You really saved my ass back there,"I said.

"Yeah. Well, that's what friends are for."

"What'd she want?"

"To kill me."

"Why though?"

"We need to talk."

"So talk."

"Not here. I'll drive us somewhere."

In the meantime, Nathan rambled on about the End of the World party. He was obviously excited for it. I was about as happy as someone that's rich and bored could be. The whole Vortex club was talking about it. I was starting to get sick of it. Then again, I'm always down to drink away all my thoughts.

Eventually, we arrived at the lighthouse. It wasn't where I ususally hung out, but it was pretty. I liked the way the sun during the day and the moon at night reflected off the waves. We both sat on the bench overlooking the ocean.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"It's been a crazy day."

"You can say that again."

"It's been a crazy day."

"Why's your day been crazy?"

"In the bathroom today, I saw you and that punk girl talking."

"Chloe. Yeah."

"That's her name! I knew I knew her."

"What about it?"

"Okay. This is going to sound crazy, but I don't know who else to talk to."

"I'm here for you, Vic. You know that."

"I know. It's just... Nathan, I saw you get shot. You died. I was... I was so upset. I reached out my hand and suddenly I was in class again."

"What kind of drugs have you been on?"

"None today. Trying my best to stay off."

"You better be down to party on Friday."

"This is serious. This is more than some party. I think... I think something's wrong with me."

"Anyone could see that."

I shoved him. "Be serious!"

He held up his hands defensively. "Okay, okay."

"I- I think I can reverse time."

"Uh. Okay."

"Okay?"

Nathan nodded. "Yeah. Okay."

"So you believe me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You've been my friend since we were kids."

"But don't I sound crazy?"

"Either you're on a bad trip or you actually can. I'll be with you through whatever we come up against."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what."

I leaned my head against his shoulder. "Thanks, Na-"

I closed my eyes when I felt a head- splitting pain. When I opened them again, I was standing. The sound of wind going too fast was the only thing I heard. There was a tornado.A hand grabbed my shoulder. I whirled around to see Nathan looking at me. My knees shook until I almost fell. Arms wrapped around me to keep me up.

"You feeling okay?"

"There's a tornado! It's- it's- it's coming on Friday. It's headed straight towards Arcadia Bay!"

"Hey. Vic. Look at me."

Nathan tilted my chin up to look him in the eyes. He smiled at me and wiped away a tear on my cheek.

"Yeah?"

"We'll get through this, okay?"

"...Okay."

"We'll be alright."

"Yeah. Okay."

"Do you want to go back to Blackwell?"

"Yeah."

"Let me stay in your room tonight."

"Why?"

"That bitch might still be after you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Whatever. It's not like you haven't stayed in my room before."

"That makes it sound like we're having sex."

"With you? Oh hell no."


	2. Two: Flashbacks and Falling Off Roofs

At some point early in the morning, Nathan must have snuck out. We'd had sleepovers before. A few movie nights that when on for far too late for him to go back to his room. It really wasn't a surprise that everyone thought we were dating. I looked into the mirror by my door. Dark circles and acne scars.

 _Nothing a little concealer won't cover up._

I grabbed my shower supplies and began getting ready for the day. When I returned to my room to do my makeup, I saw that my room was trashed. All the pictures on the walls had x's over the eyes. There was writing on the mirror.

 _"You're dead"_

I did my makeup in the bathroom that day. Later on, I met with Nathan at a diner. As always, I arrived before him, so I took a seat at a table near the back. I pulled out my phone to see a text from him.

Nate: u better not be l8

Victoria: nah ur already l8

Nate: im on the busssssss

Victoria: i drove here w8ting on ur dumb ass now

Nate: ughghghghghgh

Victoria: u better hurry up or ill eat all the food

Nate: bitch u better not

Victoria: i will

Nate: rood

Victoria: get ur ass over here already

Nate: i dont control the bussssssss

Victoria: u better start

I put my phone down when the waitress walked over. Her nametag read "Joyce." I glanced over at her, my face set in a bored expression.

"Need a menu?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you."

"What can I get you to drink?"

"Coffee and several packs of creamer."

"I'll have that out in just a minute."

After a few minutes, Nathan slid into the seat across from me. His hair was sticking up in various places. He had his signiture jacket and a pair of jeans. The dark circles under his eyes were far more visible than mine.

"Were you so late that you didn't have time to brush your hair?"

"I fell asleep on the bus."

"Did you sleep much last night?"

He shook his head. "I don't sleep much anymore."

"Is it your meds?"

"No. That's not it. The doctors have me on sleeping pills, but I haven't been taking it."

"Nate, you need it."

"I know."

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

The waitress walked back over. "What can I get you two?"

"Coffee."

"Do you know what you want to eat?"

"I'll have a waffle with a side of hashbrowns, please,"I said.

"Just give me what she's having."

"Coming right up."

When she was gone, Nathan turned back to me.

"Alright, let's talk about this crazy power."

"What about it?"

"We gotta test it out. Show me some proof."

"You don't believe me."

"That's not it. I believe you. I just want some proof, okay?"

"Whatever. What do you want me to do?"

"Do something that you wouldn't normally do. Then, I'll rewind and tell you what it is."

"Alright."

Nathan stood up. He walked over to a display case and punched a hole in the glass. Then, he took out a cookie and bit into it. I raised my hand and rewound time. By the time I was done, I was still laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"

I took a moment to catch my breath. "You just broke the display case."

"Woah. How'd you know I was going to do that?"

"I told you. I can rewind time."

"Woah. That'd wild, dude."

"I'm not a dude."

"I call everyone dude."

I decided to drop the subject when our food arrived. I picked up a knife and a fork and began cutting a piece of the waffle off.

"You gonna eat all of that?"

"We'll see."

"If you don't eat it all, can I have some?"

"I guess."

In the end, I ate all my food. I stood up and stretched.

"You keep eating like that and you'll lose your figure."

"You think so?"

"Don't sound so worried." Nathan put one hand on my hip and the other on my cheek. "You're still hot as hell."

"I'm not worried."

"I know that tone. Don't even try to lie."

"Hey!"the waitress shouted,"Take that outside." She pointed a finger at us.

I shoved Nathan out of the way and put the money on the table. It was twenty dollars over, but I didn't feel like making change. I walked out of the diner and towards the parking lot.

"We should go somewhere."

"Where to?"

He reached into my pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He took one out and lit it. "I got a place in mind."

Somehow, we ended up on the roof of my parents' beach house. I took the cigarette out of Nathan's mouth and put it in my own.

"Bitch."

"And you aren't?"

"So what's with this tornado thing? Do you think it's real?"

"I mean, with the snow yesterday, I think so."

"Guess the End of the World party really will happen on the end of the world."

"Armageddon isn't something to joke about."

"Whatthefuckever."

"What are we even supposed to do? I mean, how do we save the whole town from being wiped out?"

"No idea."

I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed. "I'm freaked out."

"I know."

"I just. Why me? Why do I have to have these powers? I'm just confused."

"I know."

I stood up. "I just don't know what to do."

He stood up. "Let's just forget about this for a little while. We're teenagers. We're supposed to fuck around and do drugs and make trouble. It's what we do."

"You're right. Let's fuck some shit up."

"Yeah!"

Nathan took a step back. Unfortunately, he was too close to the edge. That one little step sent him stumbling off the roof and down to the ground two floors down. He hit the concrete porch with a thud. I raised my hand and rewound.

"Yeah!"

"NATHAN DON'T STEP BACK!"

"Huh. Woah!" He fell backwards. I rewound before I could see what would happen.

"Yeah!"

I grabbed him by the hand and pulled him towards me. He jerked his hand away and fell off the edge. I rewound again. My head pounded and tears were in my eyes.

"Vic? Woah! Your nose. You're bleeding! You okay?"

"Let's just get out of here. Please?"

We walked down the beach towards my car. Nathan laughed.

"What is it?"

"This just reminds me of when we were kids."

"Summer vacation was all about time in the sun."

"Do you remember the time you got that really bad sunburn?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't listen when I was told to wear sunscreen. My skin was peeling for weeks. Ugh. It was so disgusting."

"It was hilarious."

"Not for me."

"Oh, come on. I do all sorts of embarrassing things all the time. It's nice to remember that you aren't perfect."

"I hate being reminded that I'm not perfect. I want to be. I really do."

"I know, Vic, but you're only human."

"Ugh. Don't remind me."

"It's what I'm here for."

"You know, you're a good guy, Nate."

He didn't say anything.

"Nate?"

"I'm not that good."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a lot you don't know. That you can't know."

"So tell me."

"I can't."

"You can talk to me."

"I can't! Don't you understand that?"

"Okay, Nate. It's okay."

"Let's just get back to school."

When we did get back to school, we sat on the local hipster's desk. We talked until she walked over to us.

"Can sit down?"

"I don't know, can you?"I asked.

We continued our conversation on the other side of the room. Eventually, Mr. Jefferson walked in and class began. The only reason I talked to him was because of something my mother once said.

 _"Victoria, you're a pretty girl. In this world, you have to use that to your advantage. You can't get power and success from just talent alone. How do you think I got to be where I am now?"_

 _"You were really good at what you do?"_

 _"No. I used money and a little womanly charm. It'll get you a long ways. Always remember that."_

My photography was never good enough. For whatever reason, Mr. Jefferson wasn't easily manipulated. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get any recognition. It wasn't that I actually liked him. God no. I've found that the majority of males are absolutely disgusting. Only a few filed into the not disgusting catagory. That title was reserved mainly for celebrities.

All of a sudden, Zach ran in and started shouting. I wasn't sure if I the words actually registered in my head, but I followed the crowd to the girls' dorms. Kate stood on the edge of the roof. All of a sudden, she jumped off. Her body hit the ground with a thud. I raised my hand and rewound. Everytime I did, she would jump off the roof again.

 _I can't keep this up for much longer. My head's killing me._

All of a sudden, time stopped. I was the only thing moving. I wiped the blood from my nose with the sleeve of my sweater.

 _I could always get another._

Every step I took sent a shockwave of pain pounding against my skull. Somehow, I made it up to the roof. My head was killing me, but I had to save her. I couldn't let her die because of me. When I stepped onto the roof, time began playing again. I raised my hand up. A shock of pain hit me. I let out a cry of pain.

"Victoria? What are you doing here? Did you come to make fun of me some more?"

I rubbed the blood from my face. "No. I- I came here to help you."

"Yeah. Right. The girl who ruined my life is here to help. Nice try, Victoria, but I'm not falling for your tricks."

"Kate, I'm so sorry. I was a real bitch and it was the wrong."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"You don't have to do this. Please, just come with me. I can get you help."

"Do you know what it's like to have everyone making fun of you? No. You don't. You're the queen of this place. Well, you know what? I hope you rot in hell for all you've done."

About an hour later, I sat in my room. I kept replaying that moment in my head. The moment she took a step off the edge of the roof. I didn't go to any of my classes. I went straight to my room without talking to anyone. The door opened.

"Vic? How you holding up?"

"Better than Kate."

"You feeling alright?"

"I've been better."

"I got some things to take care of, but I'll be back later, okay?"

I nodded. In my hands was the picture taken right before the video of Kate was taken. It was me and the rest of the Vortex club smiling and laughing. Suddenly, I heard a voice.

 _"Just take the picture already!"_

I almost dropped the photo. If I focused, I could almost hear what happened that night. The more I focused, the more the world around me began to slip away. Suddenly, I was in the middle of a party with a plastic cup in my hand. I looked around.

 _No way. I'm actually back there._

I spotted Kate across the room before the sea of bodies flooded around me. I shoved people to the side and pushed my way to her. The music pounded in my head. The alcohol wasn't doing much for me either. Somehow, I made it to where she was. I grabbed her by the wrist before she could take a drink out of her water. Unfortunately, I was too late. Someone had already drugged her. I took her by the wrist before she could make out with anyone.

"Come on, Kate. Why don't I get you back to your dorm? You look drunk out of your mind."

She made a noise, but she didn't try to pull her wrist away. In fact, she was pretty cooperative. Nathan stood at the door.

"Why don't you let me take care of her?"

"I think I can handle it."

"No. Really, Vic. Let me take her back."

"We'll be fine."

I dragged Kate through the door. Everything began to fade to darkness.

 **I put this up on ao3 nine days ago. Haha whoops. Working on chapter three right now. That's when we get to the new timeline so that should be fun.**


	3. Three: X Files and Chill

When I woke up, I noticed I was in my own room, but I wasn't alone. Another person had their back to me. My arms were wrapped around them. A blanket covered us. The TV in my room was playing an episode of "The X-Files."

"Something wrong?"

 _Kate._

"Why?"

"You just stopped talking all of a sudden."

"What was I saying?"

"Something about the relationship between Mulder and Scully."

"Oh, uh, yeah."

She turned around to look at me. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm gonna be sick."

I got up and ran out of the room.

 _What else have I changed?_

In the courtyard, I saw Nathan and Warren holding hands.

 _Nathan and Warren?_

"Hey, Vic. Where are you going in such a hurry?"Nathan asked.

"Nowhere. I mean, somewhere."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine!"

I quickly walked away from the two of them and back into the dorms. I ran into Max on the way inside. Before I could snap at her, she gave me a smile.

"Hey, Victoria. I was looking for you. I don't know if I can make it to the party on Friday. I know I told you I would, but I've been thinking and I don't know if partying is my kind of thing."

"That's fine."

"We still on for shopping on Saturday?"

"Uh, yeah. Totally."

"Great. See you in class."

Max walked past me. I walked over to my door. I paused with my hand on the doorknob. I fixed my hair and smoothed out the t-shirt that didn't belong to me. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Kate was sitting up on the couch. She looked over when I opened the door. I gave her a smile.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You said you were going to be sick. Did you throw up?"

"No. I just. I needed some water."

"Oh. Do you feel better now?"

"We need to talk."

I sat next to her on the couch and looked at the floor.

"I know that look."

"What?"

"We may have only been dating for a few weeks, but I know that look, Tori. Go ahead and tell me."

"I don't know how to say this, but I'm not from this." I made vague gestures with my hands, trying to figure out the word.

"World?"

"That makes it sound like I'm an alien, but I guess that's right."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not Victoria. Well, I am, but I'm not _your_ Victoria."

"What's the difference between you and my Tori?"

"I'm not even going to ask about the nickname. Did, uh, Tori, I guess, ever tell you about anything really weird?"

"Well, one time, she told me about this guy she dated before she realized she was gay. Something about him really having a thing for-"

"Stop! Please. I had that guy, too. I _meant,_ did she ever tell you she can do anything special?"

"She told me she could make someone cry anytime she wanted and that she could 'make anyone get on their knees and beg.' I'm not sure what that means, but she said it like people talk about sex."

"I _meant,_ did you she ever tell you she had powers? Like, she could rewind time, for example?"

"Now that you mention it, she did tell me that. Why?"

"I can do it, too. One other thing comes with our powers. We can go back into pictures and change things."

"What did you change?"

"In my world, I didn't save you from that Vortex party. You were drugged and no one did anything." I swallowed a lump in my throat and tried my best not to cry. "You... killed yourself yesterday. You jumped off the dorm roof."

"And you wanted to change that?"

"Obviously! You died because of me. I couldn't live like that!"

"So my Tori's in your world?"

"I don't know. I'm not even sure if my world still exists. I'm new to this whole jumping dime-"

I was cut off by a pounding in my head. I bent over, clutching my head in pain. Memories of things that never happened flashed past me, none of them particularly clear. When I opened my eyes, I was in a dark space. Another Victoria stood in front of me. She wore a t-shirt and sweatpants while I wore the outfit I had been in my own timeline. Her hair stuck up at an odd angle.

"Who are you supposed to be?"I asked.

She put one hand on her hip. "Who do you think?"

"Me?"

"Well, not technically. I'm you from _this_ timeline."

"Why are you here? Where is here?"

"How the fuck should I know?"

"I should catch you up on how I got in your timeline."

"That'd be nice."

"Do you remember that Vortex party we went to? The one Kate got drugged at?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Well, I kinda went through the picture and changed the outcome of that party. Instead of video taping her, I took her back to the dorms. I guess that sort of merged our timelines or something?"

"Makes sense. So are we stuck together now?"

"Unless you have that picture from the party."

"Burned it."

"You're insane."

"I'm insane? I didn't video tape a drugged girl!"

"How do people put up with me? I'm so annoying."

"You can say that again."

"I guess we're stuck like this."

"I should catch you up on everything."

"Okay. Let's start with friends. Anyone besides the Vortex club?"

"Most of Kate's friends are either friends with me, us I guess, or tolerate us."

"I kinda already blew my cover with Kate."

"I know. I guess we can't hide the fact that you're not me. I'll still be here."

"Is there still a tornado coming on Friday?"

"Duh."

"I saw Nathan and Warren together."

"Oh, yeah. They're a thing now."

"I figured that out."

"Look, we don't have much time. You'll catch on."

"Wait. One last question. Do you still try to get Jefferson's attention?"

"Not anymore. He's a lost cause. Mom was wrong. Not all boys would do anything for a taste of all this."

She did a litttle pose.

"And Tori? She really gave you a nickname?"

"It's cute. You'll get used to it."

"We'll see about that."

"Last thing before we wake up, we aren't so uptight anymore. You can relax and be yourself, but no one can know about anime, okay?"

"Wouldn't dream of telling anyone."

"Good. And tell Kate I love her, okay?"

I woke up to the feeling of a hand in mine and someone calling my name.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Um. Tori wants you to know she loves you."

"Are you two one person now or something?"

"Yeah. Something like that."

 _"You're a lot more bitter than me."_

 _You had someone to mellow you out, so shut up._

 _"Whatever, Vic."_

Kate waved her hand in front of my face.

"Hm?"

"You kind of spaced out there for a minute."

"Sorry. She's just being a real bitch."

"Do you want to go back to watching TV?"

"Sure."

We turned our attention to the television in front of us. She clicked the play button. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to stay away or cuddle up to her or what.

 _Duh. I can rewind._

"Do you want to lay down? It'll be more comfortable."

"If it's okay with you."

"It's fine."

With the threat of a tornado in two days, I decided to do something I'd never done before and be the big spoon. Maybe I was feeling a little adventurous. Maybe I just thought she was really cute. Maybe I just wanted to be a teenager and not worry about fucking with time and space. Whatever the reason, I cuddled Kate and watched Scully and Mulder solve an alien abduction case. That night, we shared my bed. Memories of things that didn't happen to me played through my head. Hugs, cuddles, kisses, and then some things beyond that.

 _No way. You banged Kate Marsh?_

 _"I was as surprised when it happened, but yes. I did."_

 _Damn._

 _"Mhm."_

"Tori told me about a tornado on Friday. What are we going to do?"

"I guess we're going to evacuate the town."

"Do you really think they'll believe us?"

"Who knows?"

"Do you think we could take a picture together? I need a new lockscreen."

"Sure."

Kate raised her phone and took a picture of the two of us. Then, we settled down for the night. I had no idea what tomorrow held for us, but we'd deal with that when the time came. For now, I didn't have to worry. I could bury my head into my new girlfriend's neck and go to sleep. So, that's exactly what I did.

 **Just something I wrote up today so I could update. Got a comment, suggestion, or complaint? Send me a message on here or on my tumblr at .com or put it in a review! I'll get back to you as soon as possible.**


End file.
